Musing at Midnight
by cgaussie
Summary: (Lilo & Stitch) Another one for the Pleakley/Jumba thing happening. But one sided, as usual. Just some look into how Pleakley's feeling after all the events of the movie is done.


Musing at Midnight  
Written by: Cartman's Girl  
  
Notes: Another Pleakley admiring Jumba fanfic, this one based after the movie. Also I go into a little detail of how I think Pleakley's home planet is like. So yah. Enjoy. No flame please! And it is short. _O  
  
~*~  
  
"You look troubled, my little one eyed friend. Care to share with Jumba why such a long face you are wearing today?" Jumba leant on one arm as he gazed at Pleakley, who was slumped over a red couch chair. Pleakley shook his head, bringing two of his feet up onto the cushion seat.  
  
"No I don't wish to share anything today." He replied simply. Why did Jumba want to know what was on his mind anyway? Not like he usually took notice or anything.  
  
"Oh come on now," the large alien claimed, "It must be something for you touched none of your dinner tonight." Pleakley rolled his eye,  
  
"Can't a guy just not eat?" Pleakley asked sounding slightly irritated now.  
  
"Not when meal is his favourite." Jumba pointed out. Stitch walked into the room and past the two, holding a plate which held an assortment of slices of meat and veggies. Jumba leant over and grabbed the plate from him, "See? Now Stitch is doing who knows vat with your dinner."  
  
"Ay!" Stitch made a grab for the plate, but was held back by Jumba's other hand.  
  
"Well he can have the plate and whatever's on it for all I care!" the one eyed alien snapped, sliding off the chair he was sat on.  
  
"I don't get you Pleakley." Jumba muttered, handing Stitch the plate again.  
  
"Grr." Stitch growled, and left the room quickly.  
  
"Hyeah? Well you never will…" Pleakley muttered to himself as he walked from the room also. Jumba frowned all four eyes as Pleakley left. He just didn't understand it, for the past week Pleakley had been a snappy irritable little thing to be around. And Jumba had no choice but put up with it. If he was seen out and about the humans would go crazy. Least, that's what Pleakley said. He sighed heavily and got up from the couch.  
  
"I'm too old for this." And he lumbered up the stairs to his room. Or as he called it, his sleeping chamber.   
  
~*~  
  
Pleakley muttered to himself as he sat down outside on the balcony. Stupid Jumba. Stupid Earth. Stupid Galactic Council. He sighed, he hated feeling like this. He'd gotten into a deep funk weeks ago and it finally took until this week for it to show.   
  
Why was he acting like a jerk towards someone he cared so much about? Because the one he cared for didn't know he felt this way. Hardly the way for a Docianian Intergallatic Endangered Species Specialist to act, is it? Well he couldn't help it.  
  
He'd never felt needed before, nor how it felt to know someone needed you just as much as you needed them. If that made any sense. Pleakley really liked Jumba, more then just friends was a major point. Sadly, he knew Jumba would never feel the same way. Jumba was a lady's man. That was obvious.  
  
How? When he first met him there were girlie posters in his cell, and when the two were in disguises whenever they had to head out for groceries and what not; he'd always check out the local 'tail'. Pleakley found it disgusting. Maybe because he was jealous.  
  
That's why he enjoyed dressing in the female clothing, but it didn't make him any more appealing to Jumba then a piece of alien dookie. He clenched a fist and hit the balcony rail, then let out a yelp and held his hand again.  
  
"I hate this planet!" he state as he nursed his bruised hand.  
  
"Really?" Pleakley jumped when he heard a voice, and turned to see Lilo stood there in her nightie.  
  
"L-Lilo! What are you doing up at this time?" Pleakley asked, trying to smooth over his shot nervous system.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Lilo shrugged, and sat down besides him. "Why do you hate the planet?" she asked. Pleakley blinked, and pulled at his t-shirt's neck.  
  
"Uhm, I'm just home sick, that's all." He replied, which was true in it's own way.  
  
"What was it like, where you come from?" the little girl asked. Pleakley sat back, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Oh, very different to your planet… most of the year we were in darkness due to our planet's location in the galaxy." He didn't seem to care that he was using terms she probably didn't understand, no one had asked him what Docia was like.  
  
"So why do you have one eye?" Lilo asked, pointing at his one eye.  
  
"Easy! It's like the octopus in your ocean." Pleakley replied, pointing to the ocean. "They live in a density which is so dark they only need one eye. So, since we lived on a dark planet having two eyes was a waste."  
  
"Ohhhh." Lilo said, then yawned. "Okay, I'm sleepy now. Thanks Pleakley." With that she walked off back to her room. Pleakley sat there for a while, then sighed.  
  
"Your welcome, Lilo." He said quietly before returning his silent gaze at the ocean. That little talk helped, it really really did. Least his home sickness was fading, since he realised he had some similar places like it here on Earth. But the Jumba issue didn't go away. He had a feeling it wouldn't.  
  
[The End… or is it? Really, I have no idea!]


End file.
